Merlin's other life
by Superathena22
Summary: When he was 16 his Kingdom was taken over, now Mercia's rightful king lives as a servant in Camelot. His name MERLIN
1. Chapter 1

Merlin had told Gauis but no one else who he really was but he still didn't know that to do. Gauis told him to follow his heart but that was split. His Kingdom was in the hands of an evil and pathetic excuse of a man. Merlin doesn't even know if any of his friends are alive.

Merlin tried to forget about it but couldn't when Gauis came into his chambers and told him the most the dreadful thing he ever heard, "Merlin you have a problem, Marcus will be here in one hour." The memiores flooded Merlin once more.

**He was 16 when a power hungry, magic loathing excuse of a man attacked Bellisa in the dead of night with an army so strong it could rival even Camelots' army. Merlin woke to be dragged out of bed and quicky dressed by Sir William, one of Merlins most trusted knights who got him out of Bellisa and got him to Elador before heading back to see if he could save the kingdom. Merlin never saw anyone from the Kingdom again. His parents, Queen Hunith and King Balinor both died protecting there people. Marcus, Merlins' oldest enemy led that invasion, **

**Marcus killed his parents,**

**Marcus caused Merlin to run and hide,**

**Marcus would pay.**

Gauis saw the memories over take Merlin so he waited before asking, "What are you going to do?" Merlin spoke, "I'm going to tell Arthur the truth and hopefully I'm going to kill Marcus and my kingdom back." Gauis couldn't help but smile as he saw the look of courage that had appeared on Merlins' face. "Well Your Highness, you wont get your Kingdom back sitting in my humble chambers." Merlin heard the mocking in the older mans' voice so he replied, "Yes Well, I needed a place to think and your humble chambers have helped me well." Both men cracked up laughing and Merlin was still laughing when he approached Arthurs' chamber. Merlin then did something he has never done before, he knocked. "Enter." Came the voice of the King, Merlin opened the door to see Arthur was looking at him. "Well Merlin you knocked. Somethings wrong dont deny it but please tell me, not as your king but as your friend." Merlin nodded then told Arthur of Bellisa and what happened all those years ago.

Arthur sat on his bed and listened to Merlin, not saying a word until his friend had finished. When Arthur did speak he said something that Merlin never expected, "Marcus may enter Camelot is a King but he will be leaving as a commoner and a traitor." Merlin never said anything so Arthur continued, "No one and I mean no steals a Kingdom, especially from my friends!" The tone of voice Camelots King used told Merlin that he would be a King in just a few days.

Arthur called a round table meeting where Merlin told the knights everything and Gauis helped him out, a lot. Lancelot couldn't believe what he was hearing but as usual Gwaine made light of everything, "When we go to your Kingdom, the two of us are going to the best tavern you have!" Everyone laughed at this comment before Leon asked, "What's the plan?" Everyone thought for a moment before an idea popped into Merlins' head, "I wont be there when Marcus arrives, it will be to dangerous for me to be outside with him there, but I will be there with the court when the more formal things kick off and I'm sure that the Bellisain knights that are still loyal to me with kick up a fuss and will fight against Marcus." Everyone nodded and they all noticed how different Merlin was when he was in Royal mode.


	2. Meeting Marcus

IM BACK

* * *

Sorry its been a while everything been nuts with home and school but the show must go on

hope you enjoy this chapter... Any Ideas would be great... WHY DONT YOU GIVE ME A CHALLANGE AND I WILL RIGHT A FANFIC IN YOUR HONOR?

* * *

Merlin was waiting in the chambers that belonged to the King of Camelot. The same King who was now standing greeting Marcus from Bellisa. Merlin looked out of the window which was open a little so he could hear what was being said without being there himself.

"Marcus, Welcome to Camelot it is both an Honor and Pleasure to have you here. Merlin could tell that the last thing Arthur wanted was to have Marcus in his Kingdom.

Marcus replied, "Well, thank you for agreeing to put up with us. Both kings laughed at this though Arthur's' laugh was forced.

After Marcus and the Knights of Bellisa were shown to their guest chambers Arthur went straight to his own one to speak with Merlin.

"Your alive that's a good start." Arthur told Merlin who nodded before replying.

"Yup, Just remember its the feast tonight where everything gets exciting."

Both men smiled and the couldn't wait to find out how Marcus would react to seeing Merlin again

Arthur had clothes made for Merlin and the two men headed to the feast smiling.

About half way though the feast Marcus turned to Merlin, "Have we met?"

Merlin nodded, "Yeah we have?"

Marcus asked another question, "How and when?"

Merlin suddenly looked muderous "YOU TOOK MY KINGDOM TOU IDIOT!


End file.
